Now that Leo's back, then weres pheobe?....
by Leo's-Angel-Army
Summary: Its when pheobe goes missing and everyone has to go help find her


It was yet another day Piper woke up alone she felt so empty like there was nothing to cuddle up to in the mornings and to kiss good-night. All she could think about was were was Leo??  
  
Piper got out of her day-dream because she remembered she had a meeting with a band that was playing at P3. She got up and went down stairs to see Pheobe and Paige eating breakfast . "Morrin Pipe" Paige said while stuffing the last bit of toast in her mouth. Pheoble insteadinty knew there was something up with Piper. "Hey hunny what's wrong, didn't you sleep well?" Pheobe said putting her arm around Pipers waist trying to comfort her. "Nah its just… ah nothin.. don't umm worry about it, I'm ok really" Piper said walking to the table holding her cup of coffee. "Look I'll come over to P3 later and we can go out and have lunch and maybe talk a lil more?" "yeah ok" piper said trying to put a smile on that didn't really work.  
  
Piper looked down at her watch "1:30pm" Pheobe should have been here by now Piper thought to herself.  
  
She picked up the last boxes and put them into the back room. "Hey umm do you think you can look out for the place for me for a little while I just gotta go and check something I be back later tonight" Piper said to one of her employees while running out of P3 and picking up her keys and coat up at the same time. Piper just couldn't think straight while she was driving along heading to the Manor. She felt like nobody cared about her and the funny thing about it is I was actually looking forward to going out with Pheobe even though we do it every week just to catch up with one another Piper thought to herself. There was no Leo in sight and no Pheobe, Paige had been working 24/7, P3 was a mess and the main thing going though her mind was 'if only Prue were here'. All Piper new was that she needed to just lie down in her bed and let all her troubles disappear.  
  
Piper woke up hot she turned over and the most puzzling look on her face appeared '2:00am' the clock on her bed side table showed. She got out of bed and at less tried to get out of her clothes she had been wearing that day. Why am I so tried she thought feeling a little annoyed at herself and her Pheobe for not showing up. After putting a red silk nightly on. While a sudden sadness came across her, while looking at her mirror image in front of her. Leo loved this nightly on her he always told her that it made her look so beautiful and elegant and then he always added "But what doesn't?" he was so sweet some times normally when she thought about Leo her smile always got bigger and she felt like her insides were doing somersaults. Even after being with Leo for so long. She just missed him so much. She couldn't wait till Leo had finished teaching a new white lighter. So he could take her up to white lighter land so she could give the Elders a piece of her mind for taking Leo from her for so long. She curled up under her blankets and tried to go to slumber land again. She heard something a feeling she got all the time when Leo was about to orb in and yep he did. Piper turned around and saw Leo lying on the other side of the bed wearing a black v-neck jumper and a leather jacket and jeans. She thought he looked so sexy she loved him in black. She slowly moved forward and kissed is noise gently he fluted his eyes open and have her a big smile 'Hey beautiful' Leo said taking off his jacket and shoes "I missed you so much I'm so happy I'm back home with you" kissing her mouth this time. All Piper could do was do a massive smile they knew each other to well they didn't need words for what they were feeling for not seeing each other in over a month. Piper so much wanted to talk and talk to him, but she could see how tired he was so she kissed Leo on the cheek "Sweet dreams baby" Piper said and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Piper woke up at less this time she new it was morning because the sun was sunny into her bedroom. She turned around to see Leo lying on his back beside her. Piper jumped on top of his hip's picking up his hands till he said something. Piper bent down and kiss his cheek. And that was bound to wake him up she thought. "Hey" was all the words that come out of his mouth. "Hmm have you gotten heavier or something?" Leo said joking. "What!" Piper said hitting him playfully. "So are you tried now?" "Sort of I cant remember the last time I was asleep though" Leo said yawning. Piper had something in mind and she knew nothing would get in Pipers way when she wanted something. They were kissing passionately "So umm how are you anyway?" piper said trying to say between kissing "yeah I'm good u?". Piper ignored that one and started un-doing Leo's belt. Leo sat up and started sliding his hands up her nightly till… "Piper can we talk" Paige said quietly while knocking on the door. "WHAT" Piper yelled back sounding pretty angry for the morning and all Leo could do was giggle at her "Piper do you know were Pheobe is" Cole said not so sympathetic and trying to get to the point. "No why?" Piper said getting off from Leo and opening the door. "Its just we haven't seen her ever sense yesterday morning its not like Pheobe to go with out a note or anything".  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Piper knew she was about side a beautiful house much like the Manor about waiting for Cole and Paige to turn up. And then about 1 minute later Cole and Paige shimmered in "So what took you guys so long?" Piper asked "We am.. well I.. it was" "Your powers aren't as strong as they use to be?" Leo said knowing that was the real reason. "Well are we going to go in or do we need a plan first?" Paige changing the subject "You know I just wanna slam the door down and rescue my little sister to be honest" Piper said "That could work too" Paige said trying to help out. Piper held Leo's hand as the just walked into the unlocked house. Leo sensed that it was a dark lighter and then decide to tell Piper. "Pipe I think it's a dark-lighter" he whispered into her ear. "You do?" Piper feeling concerned for her Leo and sister. He guided the three into a bedroom and opened the door. Cole suddenly ran as fast as he could to see Pheobe lying on the floor unconscious. "Pheebs hunny" Cole said trying to wake her up by pushing her slightly. Paige ran over to help out Cole. And Leo and the dark-lighter had each others eyes locked at one another. The dark-lighter just laughed the evils laugh and had the scariest grin on his face "So it looks like we meet again Leo, But this time I know that I'm going to kill you" still steering into his eyes to see some sort of emotion. "Leo you know who he is?". Leo looked into Pipers eyes witch she knew was his freeze time look. So Piper flung up her hands "Sort of yes I knew him before you were born we were trying to kill each other for a really long time because I I.." Leo stopped for a second tried to finish his sentence "Because I killed his lover" Leo actually felt sorry for him for a dark-lighter?! Leo just thought about someone killing his Piper he wouldn't know how to live with out her. "Well Leo its about time we kill him now too" Piper said not wanting to know the rest of Leo's story. "Its going to need a spell and the power of three" Leo said looking over at Pheobe which both Piper and Leo totally forgot about. "Well Paige and you can go back and look in the book of shadows and heal Pheobe and I kill keep freezing him till you come back. "No Piper I don't want you to use all you energy, Cole can take you two while I go find that dark-lighter we have some sorting out to do" Leo said sounding brave "No I'm going to come with you Leo I'm not letting you go by your self" Piper said sweetly and went into Leo's arms ."Well… ok but your not leaving my sight and I going to go on a orbing chase with him so do you think you can handle it?". "Of course I can handle anything but why do you want to go on a orbing chase?" Piper said bluntly. "Because thats what we use to do every time, I orded away he always followed me and court me, but this time I know I can take it because i'm so much stronger than I use to be with orbing" looking down at Piper in his embrace. "Ok then lets go again Cole" Paige said loudly looking at the sweet scene in front of her. Cole stood up and picked up Pheobe into his arms. Leo walked up to Cole and looked up and down Pheobe he put his right hand above her chest and started to glow. Leo then stopped and looked at Cole and said "She'll be alright soon, just let her rest for a bit ok". "I will and good luck" Cole said looking both at Piper and Leo then took Paige's hand and Shimmered out. They then both paid their attention back at the frozen dark-lighter "Shell I?" Piper said raising an eye brow. "Yeah and lets get a head start eh!". Leo then grave her a smile "trust me" were Leo's last words. As he orbed out with her and Piper just in time though up her hands to freeze the dark-lighter. The dark- lighter unfroze "Oh no don't think I cant feel were your going you white- lighter and witch". He then also orbed out of the bedroom in dark, black little lights.  
  
Mean while in the Manor, Cole and Paige had just left Pheobe on her bed to have a nab. They both were standing up looking at the book of shadows. "So you think this spell will work on this dark-lighter?" Paige said looking up at Cole with the most saddest looking face. "Yeah I think it should work, Maybe we should go and see if Pheobe is awake and see if she can help us?" Cole suggested. They both walked quietly to see Pheobe opening her eyes. "Pheobe baby are you ok? Tell me what happened?" said Cole. "How did I get here?" Pheobe said confused "Well it's a long story we will fill you in later but right now do you think you are able to go and kill a dark- lighter?". "The pleasure is all mine" Pheobe said remembering what the dark- lighter had done to her. "So umm when do you think Leo and Piper are going to get here they have been almost half and hour I'm starting to worry" Paige said to Cole. Then they all heard a crash down stairs "Well speak of the angel" Cole said laughing at his lame joke. They were all running down the stairs to see what was going on. Both Leo and Piper were lying on the conch together with their eyes shut. "So you think their tired" Paige said to nobody in particular. "Arh Leo remember not to ever orb me any were again, do you think you can do that" Piper said getting up of the conch. "I think I can, well we lost him for now so did I give you enough time to find a spell you two?" Leo said also standing up while they both were trying to cling on to one another for support from there wobble and weak legs. Paige then started laughing at the two and then got the piece of paper and waved it in front of then.  
  
  
  
They all sat there in the lounge watching the t.v waiting for the dark- lighter to turn up. Pheobe was sitting on Cole's lap. She wanted to go back up to bed but they all told her that they should all stay together. So she laid in Cole's arms instead and got all the protection she needed. Piper and Leo were sitting by the bay window looking out while Piper sat close to him and her head on his shoulder as he had his arms rapped around her body. Paige seemed to be the only one watching television so she tuned it on to some talk show she knew they would all hate.  
  
Leo suddenly jumped up a little which made Piper look up at him before she could ask what was wrong Leo out of no were aloud said that the dark- lighter was coming. Paige jumped out of her sit and got the piece of paper out which had the spell on it. Then everyone saw the black light twinkle down till they formed a dark-lighter. "You thought you could out ran me could you funny that" said the dark lighter. Which made Piper take Leo's hand. And then got a bow and arrow out so fast nobody knew what was going to happen "I'm just going to do what you did to mine" all at the same time and then Leo knew what he meant by that and his eyes opened wider. The arrow hit Piper right deep into the shoulder which made her fall into Leo arms with lots of blood pouring out onto his shirt. "Oh my god Piper" Leo said laying her down on a chair "Stay there ok baby" Leo said calmly kissing her and then turning around to the dark-lighter "So now you know how it feels don't you Leo, do you" shouted the dark-lighter. Cole ran over to the dark lighter and pushed him onto the ground and was punching him in the face. The two girls looked from Cole to Leo. Pheobe ran over to Piper who was hardly breathing properly. "Its ok hunny, you'll be ok I sure am hell not going to let anything happen to you" Pheobe told her. "You have to say the spell Pheobe even though its not the power of three it still might work with the power of two" Leo said looking at Pheobe "ok"…  
  
May the light from heaven,  
  
Shine apon us,  
  
Give us the power to,  
  
Vanish this evil back,  
  
To the fires of hell.  
  
The two girls said together. Then Cole jumped off of the dark-lighter as he screamed in pain "I'll get you Leo count on it" as he swirled into back dust. While it was happening Leo was in Piper arms with his hand to her shoulder trying heal Piper. Then they were watching as Leo was doing it then Paige noticed a tear rolling down Leo's cheek. "Leo what, what is it?" Paige said panicking. Leo then stood up and yelled out "Emily, Emily" while Piper was still the same as when he started Pheobe ran towards Piper holding her hand she was still alive she knew what was happening to her. "I love you Pheebs" Piper said one word at a time. "No, no Piper don't say that". Then blood started coming out the side of her mouth. At that point Pheobe was crying, Cole was standing back shocked, Paige was silently crying to herself and Leo was yelling the name 'Emily' at the top of this lungs to the selling. Then golden, white, silver and blue light sparkling down came down to the ground. "Leo why are you calling me my son" asked the white-lighter standing in front of Leo. She was so beautiful Pheobe thought to herself blonde hair, light green eyes, very white perfect skin and was dressed in a white dress and yet if she was a white-lighter why was she still glowing. "Thank you so much Emily for coming its my wife you have to heal her it was a dark-lighter please you have to" Leo pleaded. The white lighter Emily walked over to were Piper laded dead. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes then moments later she said "Leo I'm going to need your help". Leo knelt down beside her and his hand started to glow as they were sitting there for almost 5 minutes. "Why is it taking so long Cole isn't it only suppose to go on for a few seconds" Pheobe asked still crying knowing he didn't know the answer to that question. "I don't know hunny I mean I didn't even know white lighters could bring people back from the dead" Cole said slowly thinking about how to put his words. They both stopped at Piper opened her eyes and smiled looking up at Leo. Be bent down a kissed her on the lips as Pheobe and Paige come up and hugged her. "Leo I only did what I had to do because this wasn't suppose to happen yet, look after her Leo and I hope we don't have to met again" Emily said as she orbed away and Leo whispered "Thank you".  
  
That night everyone talked and talked and ate snacks Piper seemed to find in the kitchen. Pheobe filled everyone about what the dark-lighter had done to her, and everyone told Piper what had happened to her and Leo finished off telling his story about why he did what her did to the dark-lighters lover. "So you did do it for the better of good" Piper said smiling at how brave and strong her husband must have been. "Yeah I guess I still feel bad though" Leo said as Piper got up from her chair and gave Leo a kiss "So what was that for?" "Because I cant believe how kind and caring you are" Piper said as she got a kiss back from Leo. "I love you so much Pipe" Leo said lovingly "And I love you more, thank you all for helping me out for when I needed you" Piper said as she looked around the table "I love you all, and I was silly to think you guys didn't care for me and Pheobe it was silly of me to think you wouldn't show up to out to lunch I should of known better than that" and then she gave everyone a hug and then took Leo's hand and she took him up to her bed room.  
  
The end  
  
Ps- I would love people to reply about my story if u liked it ( 


End file.
